1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive operation assist system for a vehicle, for assisting operations carried out by a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems that assist driver operations include the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-166889. This system changes operation reaction force of an accelerator pedal based on inter-vehicle distance between a preceding vehicle and a subject vehicle. Warning is given to a driver by increasing reaction force of the acceleration pedal as the distance between vehicles decreases.